navalcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Etiquette
One of my biggest issue with the other wiki(s) is that the rules seem to be made up on the spot, no written down, and the punishments are equally as abritrary and capricous. This post is to get the ball rolling on codifying the rules and etiquette. First, someone can not be punished for violating a rule that does not exist, unless it poses an extreme danger to the wiki's content. If the admins feel someone is misbehaving and there is no rule, they should work with the other admins to craft a rule, post/announce it, and then warn the user that going forward the rule will be enforced. Second, again, not all violations are the same, but for most violations, on first offense, a warning. Second offense, a 1 day ban. Each following offense for the same violation, the punishment doubles. If the user has not violated any of the rules for 1 year, the count resets. The main page articles are sacrosanct, in that they must of on topic, and we should strive for accuracy. Peoples walls... People can use their walls as they see fit. Want to go off topic, joke, etc... This is where it goes. People, in general, set their own rules for their own walls. If someone asks you to leave their wall, please respect it. (A side etiquette note: Going to someones wall to belittle their ships and brag about your own is a quick way to get asked to not return to a players wall.) Insults.... I'm sure there will be much debate, and there will be urges to insult people for their opinion. I am not opposed to insults, but you will be graded on them, and those not found worthy could recieve punishments as described above. If you do insult, embrace the The Gentlemanly Art of the Insult. Calling someone "stupid" will not cut it. Your insult MUST show inteligence and creativity. Threats.... In game threats are okay. Out of game, not at all. Threatening to sink someones ships, desecrate their fleet, and to otherwise make them miserable in game is accepted. To threaten someone physically, to threaten their out of game property, or their family and friends... That will ge you one week ban, with the doubling escelation as described above. Debating... In game accuracy above all else. I love discussions about the technical merits of real world ships, but please remember that the physics in the game are no perfect. If there empiracal evidence showing that things differ in the game verse the real world, the game data will trump real world data. I do think it is often providing note comparing them, though. Those note help people make realistic replicas. Role Playing... Many players also role play. For some, differentiating between role play and non-role play in this forum can be hard. Please try to make it clear to the causal observer what RP and what is not. This will help keep new members from being confused, and others from being offended. Spamming... If you want to hype something, unless it fits with the ongoing chat, your wall is probably the best place for it. Spamming multiple places with the same spam for the same thing will summon the the +1 enchated Ban Hammer. Anonymous editors... These are the second class citizens of the Wiki and have no rights. I am open to suggestions on rules, but I'd like to try to keep things as open as we can. Category:Wiki Related